Winds In The East
by showtunediva
Summary: Character development fan fiction for Mary Poppins! Meet Ethel Willams! All Mary Poppins characters are owned by Disney P.L. Travers. In this story a friendship between my original character and Winifrred & Jane Banks will develop.
1. Meet Ethel

Winds In The East

A Mary Poppins Character Development Fan Fiction

Notes: Pip Pip Cheerio! I am in currently in a summer community production of Mary Poppins with the Friends Of The Amato Center as a member of the ensemble and as is customary here is a character development fan fiction. I am excited to be in my first Disney musical and sharing the stage with many PTA friends and some new friends too! I own no characters from Mary Poppins. I am in the Let's Go Fly A Kite,Supercalifragilstcexpialidocious and Jolly Holiday scenes so most of the chapters are based off of the dance videos from the other musical numbers. Enjoy…and remember anything can happen if you let it. My boyfriend is also in the play with me & his character's name

Introduction

Greetings! My name is Ethel Williams. I have lived in London my whole life and recently moved into a flat at number 23 Cherry Lane with my boyfriend Raymond. The Banks family lives two doors down from us and they are such wonderful neighbors. Ray works at the bank with George and Winifred and I are on Women's League together. We have seen Susan B. Anthony speak a few times and she is very inspiring. We go to the Banks house every Thursday night for dinner. Jane and Michael seem to be a bit bratty sometimes and Winfred often tells me they act out and often run away from their nannies in the park but they act mostly well behaved and sweet when we come over for dinner. I ask Winifred why her children act that way and she said she isn't completely sure why but she thinks they mostly do it because George doesn't seem to have much free time to spend with them & they just want his said the job at the bank can be very stressful sometimes. It doesn't seem to bother him too much but he has noticed that George can sometimes be agitated and stressed out. I do not think Jane and Michael's behavior helps any. Their current nanny Katie Nanna recently left so now the looking for someone to replace her.

My cousin Laurey who lives out in Oklahoma wrote me a letter recently. She got married about a month ago. She said her husband Curly is a sweetheart. I hope they come out to visit us soon!


	2. Perfect Nanny

Perfect Nanny

As I mentioned at the end of the of the last chapter Katie Nanna is no longer working for the Banks family. She probably wasn't cut out to be a nanny anyway. It seemed to me that Jane and Michael always left her feeling frazzled and stressed out which really isn't a good situation from anyone's perspective.

I feel quite awful for Winifred. She always tells me at Women's League how hard it is to keep a nanny employed for Jane and Michael. What I really feel they need us a governess who can also teach them basic educational things they need to know…or maybe a tutor. They need something more stable other than just nannies who do not last that long in the household.

Winifred went on to explain to me how Jane and Michael wrote an advertisement for the newspaper to hire a nanny.

"Really, what were some of the things they were looking for?"

"Singing songs, playing games stuff of that sort."

"Did you send that in to the paper?"

Winifred shook her head. "I'm afraid not. George thought it was full of nonsense so he tore it up and threw it into the fire place."

My jaw dropped. "How absolutely terrible. He didn't give them a fair chance when you think about it."

"I know Ethel, what's done is done."

"Why is he so hard on the children Winifred?"

Winfred shrugged. "That job at the bank runs him ragged. I think he takes his stress out on Jane and Michael. He drinks a lot also."

"Have Jane and Michael talked about the drinking to you?"

"I don't think Michael notices it but Jane certainly does."

"Is she afraid of him?"

"It's nothing that bad. She worries about him an awful lot though, I can tell. I do too."

"What do you see in a perfect nanny?"

"Actually I think an ideal nanny might be someone Jane and Michael described in their advertisement but she does need to be at least a little strict so the children can have some discipline."

" I do hope you find some to replace Katie Nanna quickly."

Winifred gave me a hug. "So do I dear, so do I."

i am the best ever at writing deleted scenes! I own no Mary Poppins characters.


	3. A Walk In The Park ( Jolly Holiday)

A Walk In The Park

Reaction to Jolly Holiday

Family Unit in Jolly Holiday

Thelma Jo Ann Zall

Ruby Anita O'Connell

Grace Jane Curran

Hazel Libby St. Jean

What a lovely day for a walk in the park. A bit of a breeze wit a high of 75. A few of the other girls from Women's League Ruby,Grace Hazel and Thelma before heading over to Winfred's for tea. We happened to spot Jane and Michael from a distance with Mary Poppins and Bert. They had sour expressions on their faces like they didn't want to be there. Suddenly without warning the Neelus statue came to life and started to talk to Jane and Michael. They looked completely taken aback.

I leaned over and nudged Hazel.

"This is a little odd isn't it?"

Hazel's eyes wandered over to the other park statues that had suddenly sprang to life.

"It's definitely out of the ordinary. Not something we see every day."

" Mary Poppins isn't a witch is she?"

Hazel shrugged. "Don't jump to conclusions Ethel. We barely know anything about Mary Poppins."

Later on after the tea party ended I hung behind with Hazel & Ruby to help Winifred clean.

"That was something else today in the park, wasn't it?" Ruby asked

"What happened?" Winifred asked

"Well, we saw Mary Poppins with Bert Jane & Michael. Apparently the statues all came to life and started dancing."

"Really?" Winifred raised her eyebrows.

We all nodded.

"How did the children react?"

" They seemed shocked as we were at first but then Bert encouraged to them to dance right along with them."

"As long as they are having fun that's all I care about. Mary Poppins appears to be everything they wanted in a nanny. I am not sure George would approve of all this . You all know how uptight he's been lately."

We all nodded. "Do you suppose Mary Poppins might be a witch Winifred?" Hazel asked.

Winifred waved her hand dismissively. "Don't get such ideas in your head Hazel."

Once the other ladies left and the door was shut behind them we heard the nursery door creak open and Jane tiptoed out from behind and appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Mommy, Ethel can I talk to you?" She asked.

We nodded. " Of course ." I said.

Once Jane got to the bottom of the stairs Winifred knelt down in front of her.

"Did you and your brother have a lovely outing with Mary Poppins today?"

Jane shrugged. "I guess so, the statues came to life and started dancing . I had a hard time believing that was real. Does Mary Poppins have magical powers?"

Winifred and I exchanged a glance. ' She's very observant for a 10 year old.' I thought.

"She could but no one knows for sure." I said

"Does that bother you Jane?" Winifred ask.

Jane shrugged again. "A little. She sure does know a lot of fun games though. I can't wait for the next outing we go on. I wonder where she'll take us."

"You'll have to ask her tomorrow morning." Winifred said.

"How can you tell if people are in love?" Jane asked.

'There's something completely different.' I thought to myself.

"What brings this question about Jane?" Winifred asked, looking confused.

"Well I was noticing how Mary Poppins and Bert were looking at each other oddly during our outing today. Kind of like they had something to say to each other but didn't want to say it in front of Michael and I."

"And then there was line in the song ' A lady needn't fear when you are near your sweet gentility is crystal clear."' I suddenly chimed in.

Jane looked up and smiled at me. " Exactly! You agree with me then Ethel? Mary Poppins and Bert must be in love!"

Winifred patted Jane's shoulder. "Don't get too far ahead of yourself Jane."

"Daddy was romantic when he was courting you wasn't he?" Jane asked.

Winifred suddenly grew wistful. "He certainly was. I feel that spark has sort of faded from our relationship now."

I was shocked to hear this.

"Is it because he works so hard and then drinks so much?" I asked.

Jane nodded. "When Michael and I were younger Daddy and Mommy used to spend a whole lot of time with us. Now we're always stuck with stuffy nannies. Mary Poppins is alright though I suppose. I wish that Daddy did not work so much and that he wasn't so cross."

"We've talked about your father's drinking before darling, it bothers you a great deal doesn't it?" Winifred asked.

Jane nodded and tears suddenly sprang to her eyes. " I miss the way Daddy used to be Mommy. That's when our family seemed to be happier."

Winifred pulled Jane into her arms & stroked her bangs back kissing her forehead. " I know darling. We seem to find ourselves in a bleak situation."

"Have you tried to talk to George about all this Winifred?"

Winifred shook her head. "I haven't yet. I am afraid that he won't see it to be a problem."

Jane looked up at me. "Ethel, do you think Daddy really loves us anymore?"

I was floored. " Of course he does Jane. You mustn't have doubts about that."

"Oh, but I do. We all do. Right Mommy?"

My eyes connected with Winifred's and I noticed tears had formed at the corners of her eyes as well. "That's absolutely right sweetheart."

My heart was starting to break. I wanted to help my friends in any way I could but wasn't sure how.

Hopefully Mary Poppins could.


	4. Not So Practicially Perfect ( W & J)

Not so practically perfect

Deleted scene after Spoonful of Sugar

I saw American Idiot on Friday night and the idea for this chapter come about during watching that show specifically during the Boulevard Of Broken Dreams number. This is somewhat angsty and focusses on Winifred and her issues with being a model wife for George.. No Green Day lyrics are directly referenced and I own no characters from Mary Poppins

After Mrs. Brill informed her that no one was attending the tea party Winifred Banks decided to take a walk in the backyard garden to clear her head. For one reason or another she had an inkling that no one was going to come and had only wished that her husband would have listened to her when she said that these people were not her friends.

"Wherever has this marriage gone wrong and why aren't we as happy as we used to be?" She said aloud to no one.

She sat down on a bench in the garden and started to cry. At that moment she had never felt so poorly about herself because she knew that her husband wanted things in the household to run so smoothly. Even with Mary Poppins helping with the children everything seemed to be going wrong.

She suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder and saw Robertson Ay looking at her. Jane was clutching his hand. "Miss Jane wanted to talk to you m'am." With that Roberson Ay went back into the house.

Jane quietly sat down on the bench next to her mother.

"Did Michael & I ruin your tea party plans Mommy? We felt awful bad about what happened in the kitchen."

Winifred took her daughter's hand gently."Nobody is coming to the party. All the food preparation was a waste I'm afraid."

"We were naughty again, weren't we?"

Winifred nodded. "Things got a little out of hand that's for sure. Your father will not be very happy about what happened this afternoon I'm afraid."

"Why would you even invite people that don't know us well or like us over?" Jane looked curiously at her mother.

Winifred let out a frustrated sign. "Your father wants us to be associated with very high class people. I don't even understand why."

"Did you try to talk to him about that?"

Winifred nodded. "I did. He didn't seem to listen to me unfortunately."

"Did you talk to him yet about what we talked about when I talked to you & Ethel the other day?"

"No, darling, not yet."

Jane looked down at the ground and a tear slid down her cheek.

"Are you mad at us Mommy? We never mean to do things like this purposefully you know."

Winifred wrapped her daughter into a hug. "I forgive you and your brother Jane. I know it was just an accident.I love you sweetheart, I always will."

Jane softly kissed her mother's cheek. "I love you too Mommy."

As Jane was starting to head back into the house she turned around.

"Mommy, do you know how Mary Poppins says she is practically perfect in every way?"

Winifred nodded slowly. "Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well, do you think it is possible for someone to be practically perfect as she claims to be?"

Winifred shrugged. " I have not given that much thought honestly."

"Does Daddy want us to be perfect so that way we can associate with all those rich people he wanted you to invite over?"

Winifred was shocked at the magnitude of her daughter's question and did not answer right away.

" I never considered that before sweetheart but yes I think perhaps you are right." She finally responded after ten minutes.

"Why does he want to change us so we can fit in a particular view point of other people?"

Winifred sighed. "Ask your father that Jane. I haven't got an answer."

Once Winifred was alone again she considered her daughter's question.

Back when they were first married everything had been perfect for George and Winifred. Winifred remembered her wedding day so fondly and how at that time the future had been filled with so much promise. Yes, in the early part of their marriage and raising their children things had indeed been practically perfect. She had many dreams for her and her family. George's dreams seemed to be different as well as views about how the children should be raised. The stress of his job was certainly starting to show some strain on the rest of her family.

Winifred began to cry again because she began to realize how the job at the bank had turned George into a completely different person. It did indeed seem like she was headed down a boulevard of broken dreams. Her husband was trying to turn their family into something they were far from and the romance had certainly dissipated most recently. She has never felt more defeated or lonely as she did at that moment.

"Oh ,George for once why can't you just tell all of us that you love us?" She whispered again to no one.


	5. A Visit To The Bank ( Jane)

Visit To The Bank

Jane's Reaction to Precision And Order Feed The Birds & Supercalifragilisticexpialidociois

Today Mary Poppins took Michael & I to the bank. I think it rather caught Daddy by surprise. He did not look very pleased to see us.. He was meeting with a man named Mr. Northbrook. I am not sure what their meeting was about. He seemed very nice and gave Michael & I each a piece of tuppence and told us about how important it is to save money in the bank.

I think Daddy seemed a bit mad because the timing of our visit was poor. He always seems so cross at us and seemed especially more crosstown normal at us today. We weren't even causing any trouble for once just showing genuine interest in how his job at the bank works. Needless to say we did not stay too long.

Once we left the bank we walked by the church. There was a sad looking old woman sitting on the steps and she asked us to feed the birds. I didn't want too buy Michael did willingly. After that we went to Mrs. Corry's sweet shop. It's an odd little shop that not only sells candy but also sells words. What kind of shop sells words? Mary Poppins taught us a new word called Supercalifragilisticexpialidociois. Mommy's friend Ethel from Women's League was in the crowd & I caught her eye. ' Why is this word causing such a frenzy?' I mouthed to her. She simply shrugged. "But it doesn't mean anything Mary Poppins." I said. "It can mean whatever you want it to mean." She replied.

I hate how Daddy seems so cross at my brother and I all the time. I understand when we are naughty and he gets mad because Mommy does too but he never seems like he wants us around. It's almost as if we are a burden to him. I am so so sad because it does not seem like he even loves us anymore. He never even kisses us good night. The pressures of his job are making our family life almost unbearable. The only time we're really happy is when we're out with Mary Poppins! I love Daddy so much and I just wish that for once he would say that he loves us and would stop being so cross! I truly miss the way our family used to be. Mommy is really sad lately too and I can't stand seeing her feel hurt.

Notes: I am a letter in Supercalifragisticexpialofocious so I don't I have a huge role in this particular number. Therefore, I opted to write this chapter form Jane's point of view. Please do tell me what you think.


	6. I Was Never Kissed Good Night

I Was Never Kissed Good Night

A Mary Poppins. Fanfiction

Notes: I had originally planned to write a collaboration with Disneyfan95 about how George and Winifred Banks meet, fall in love and so on. That never amounted to anything. Instead I decided to write shorter stories as told by either George or Winifred. This one was inspired by the scene in which Mary Poppins brings Jane and Michael to the bank. There is a line of dialogue where George says he was never kissed good night as a child. Last year in rehearsals for Mary Poppins during that scene the inspiration for this story came to me. Deepest apologies for taking so long to write it. This is from George's perspective.

Today Mary Poppins took the children to visit me at work. I was not at all pleased to see them. They interrupted a very important meeting with Mr. Northbrook. As they left I was alone with my thoughts… I haven't been quite the same all day. They stopped in for a visit around 10am… It is now 12:45 and I am sitting out in the courtyard eating my lunch.

Sometimes I worry. I am turning into my father. Honestly that is not a good thing. I think Winifred notices it too sometimes. I am overworked and constantly stressed out. I don't make as much time for my wife and children as I should. My father was the same way with me.

I am happy we hired Mary Poppins. I may not show it very well at all but I truly do appreciate her and all she has been doing to help out my family. She is a bit unorthodox with her methods I have to say. I suppose by taking the children to visit me today she was trying to teach them a lesson. I think the deeper lesson was that they don't spend enough time with me. Just like I never spent enough time with my father.. Because he was always working.. Just like how I am always working.

Mary Poppins is not like Miss Andrew. I would have never admitted it to my father back then but I was afraid of her. I don't know what he would have thought if I had told him that. She abused me... Maybe he never noticed the bruises. My mother did though and she told me to tell other people I walked into walls. I hated lying but it was better than admitting that I was being abused by someone who my parents had entrusted with my care. I hope my children never have a nanny like Miss Andrew.

I know my children will always be safe with Mary Poppins. I wish I could have felt safe all those years ago. I never did. It was all Miss Andrew's fault.

My father was also very stern and strict with me. I don't want to be that way with Jane and Michael but I know that I can be. My father never really showed affection for me..I think that affected our relationship.

I love my wife and I love my children. I wish I did a better job of showing them that.


	7. Nightmares and Goodbye

Nightmares and Goodbyes

End of Act 1 from Jane's perspective

Mary Poppins must be either a witch or sorceress.. I am almost certain. I don't think anyone could rightly explain how the statues in the park come to life! First it was that…then it was our toys. That was rather unexpected. Michael thought it was frightening and I did too. I just thought toys were inanimate objects thsat did not have feelings. This certainly proved that notion wrong. It was almost like we were awake in the middle of an awful nightmare. Can someone pinch me please?

Mary Poppins left this morning. No one knows why. Out of all the nannies that we have had I really did like her the best. She is a lot of fun.

Her note said aurevoir at the end. Mrs. Brill said that's French for Until We Meet Again

Please come back soon Mary Poppins. We already miss you terribly.


	8. Trouble At Cherry Tree Lane

Trouble At Cherry Tree Lane

Notes: Set at the beginning of Act Two. My original character Ethel reappears in this chapter.

Also in the play Michael is not sent to boarding school but I mirrored this chapter after another story I read recently called Guardian Angel. To allow for more dialogue I chose not to directly write this chapter from Ethel 's point of view. This is set after Brimstone and Treacle.

It had been about two weeks or so since Mary Poppins had left the Banks household and Miss Andrew had come in to replace her. In that short time Jane Banks had become absolutely miserable. Her parents were failing to realize what a horrible mistake they had made by hiring her father's childhood nanny. She was just as strict as the nannies that Mary Poppins had been hired to replace. Her brother had been sent to boarding school at Miss Andrew's request and she missed him terribly.

As her mother was getting ready for bed one evening Jane knocked on her door.

"Come in."

Jane peeked her head around the edge of the door frame. "Mommy, can we talk?"

Winifred nodded. "Come sit on the edge of the bed."

"Mommy, why did Mary Poppins have to leave? Were we really that naughty that she decided not to stay?"

Winifred shrugged. "I haven't got a clue Jane. I hope Mary Poppins is not gone for too long."

"So you miss her too?"

Winifred had tears in her eyes. "Very much so. Her methods are a bit unorthodox I have to say but she made you and your brother happy and that's all that matters to me."

"Why did Miss Andrew have to send Michael away?"

"She thought it was for the best I suppose to have you two separated."

Jane scowled. "That's nonsense! I want him here! He shouldn't have been sent away to school."

Winifred gathered her daughter into her arms and kissed the top of her head. "All I can hope is that this situation with Miss Andrew is temporary and Mary Poppins returns soon. I love you and your brother so much Jane and I hate that she has ultimately taken one of my children away from me."

"We love you too Mommy." Jane whispered.

The next morning Miss Andrew and Jane went for a walk in the park.

" I don't want you for a moment to think of Mary Poppins. Do you understand?"

Jane looked away.

"Do you understand?" Miss Andrew hollered.

Jane didn't want to be with this horrible woman one more moment and took off across the park. She ran for what felt like ten minutes and three miles and then she spotted her mother's friend Ethel sitting on a bench reading a book.

Ethel looked up from her book. "Hello Jane,are you by yourself or does your mother know you're here?"

"Oh,Ethel, I am here with Miss Andrew but I don't want to be."

"You've run away from her then?"

Jane nodded. "Yes, she told me not to think about Mary Poppins but I can't help it. I miss her and wish she never left."

Moments later Miss Andrew came up to them.

"Jane Banks, don't you know it's not safe to take off by yourself? You also shouldn't be talking to strangers."

Jane bristled. "You told me not to think about Mary Poppins and of course I want to. I miss her terribly."

Ethel stood up and extended her hand. "And I'm no stranger Miss Andrew, my name is Ethel. We live right up the road from Winifred and George in Flat 23."

Miss Andrew smacked Jane across the face. " You rotten child! I hope you don't talk back to your mother in this way and that your brat of a brother doesn't either."

Ethel was shocked at this. "That's no way to treat a child! You're supposed to care for the children not hurt them. Where is Michael anyway?"

"Boarding school. That's where she will be going soon too if she doesn't learn how to treat adults with respect. Let's go home for your lessons Jane."

Jane turned and gave Ethel a sad look. "Bye Ethel." She whispered.

As soon as Jane and Miss Andrew left Ethel decided to take action. She went to look for a policeman but instead found Bert.

"Oh Bert, am I so happy I found you!

Bert looked confused. "And who might you be?"

"I'm a friend of the Banks family. Jane told me how you're a friend of Mary Poppins."

Bert broke into a grin. "That I am!"

"Do you know where Mary Poppins went and when she'll be back?"

Bert shrugged. "She leaves where ever the wind takes her. I don't know when she'll return. Is there trouble at 17 Cherry Tree Lane?"

Ethel nodded. "Yes, there is! Miss Andrew blatantly hit Jane in front of me. I need to find an officer to report the abuse to. I am quite worried about Jane."

Bert's brow furrowed. "Jane was by herself? I always saw her and Michael with Mary Poppins."

Ethel frowned. "That horrid woman sent Michael to boarding school and she threatened Jane that's she'd do the same if she didn't behave. Can you please help me find an officer Bert? This is urgent! Miss Andrew should not be in that house one more second. I am afraid of what would happen to Jane if she should stay."

Bert tipped his hat. "I'd be happy to help you find an officer. I'll accompany you to the Banks house too if you'd like me to talk to Mr. & Mrs. Banks."

Ethel smiled. "Thank you Bert! There's no time to waste. Let's hurry up!"

The two found a police officer quickly and in no time at all were headed to the Banks household.

Winifred opened the door and was shocked to see an officer on her front steps accompanied by Ethel and Bert. "Good afternoon Officer, How can I help you?"

The officer tipped his hat, "Afternoon Mrs. Banks. This young lady & gentleman have filed a domestic abuse complaint against your nanny Miss Andrew." He nodded toward Ethel and Bert.

Winifred raised an eyebrow."Domestic abuse, what on earth are you talking about?"

"Do you mind if we have a chat?" The officer asked.

Winifred nodded slowly. "I am awful confused so that's a wonderful idea."

Once the four adults were in the parlor with the door closed Winifred stared at Ethel.

"What's happened Ethel,Why did you file an abuse complaint?

Ethel looked at Winifred sadly, "At the park Miss Andrew slapped Jane across the face for running away from her and went on to threaten to send her to boarding school if she didn't behave."

Winifred's face fell. " I certainly don't want Jane to go to boarding school. The fact that Michael is in boarding school breaks my heart."

The officer smiled. " I assure you that won't happen Mrs. Banks. Has Miss Andrew ever been your nanny before?"

Winifred shook her head. "No, she was my husband's nanny 40 years ago."

"Do you know if she has was ever abusive to him?"

Winifred shook her head. "He never mentioned anything to me about that Officer. I believe I heard him refer to her as the Holy Terror."

"I can certainly see why." Ethel muttered.

"Your other nanny recently left correct?"

Winifred nodded sadly. "Yes, Mary Poppins left two weeks ago. We miss her terribly. She was wonderful with Jane and Michael."

"Can we have your daughter & Miss Andrew come in here please ?"

Winifred nodded. "I'll go get them Officer."

With in a few moments Winifred returned with Miss Andrew and Jane in tow and quietly shut the door behind them.

"Your children need much better discipline than they have Mrs. Banks." Miss Andrew muttered.

"Mary Poppins would never hit us no matter how naughty we were." Jane retorted , glaring at Miss Andrew.

"Mary Poppins is not your nanny, nor is she here!" Miss Andrew hollered.

"That's where your mistaken I'm afraid." A familiar voice replied and the door to the parlor blew open in a flourish.

Jane's tear filled eyes gleamed with happiness "Mary Poppins!"

"What a grand entrance that was after being gone for two weeks." Miss Andrew scoffed.

"Never mind that. I am here now. What seems to be the trouble?"

The officer looked slightly confused. "Well Miss..Poppins is it? This young lady and gentleman have filed a domestic abuse complaint against Miss Andrew. We wanted the young girl to explain herself." He indicated Ethel and Bert.

Winifred knelt down in front of her daughter. " Jane darling, have there been other times when Miss Andrew has hurt you and Michael?" You shouldn't be afraid to tell us."

Jane nodded, burst into tears and buried her face into her mother's shoulder.

Winifred's eyes were blazing with anger. "Miss Andrew, you are hear by fired! I will not have you hurting my children! Good day to you!"

The police officer approached Miss Andrew and handcuffed her. "You're coming with me m'am someone one will be by to collect your things."

Winifred was still clutching Jane and stood up."Thank you officer."

Bert left the room to let the officer and Miss Andrew out. He noticed that Michael was standing in the hallway.

"I thought you were in boarding school."

"Mary Poppins came to to pick me up. She told me that Miss Andrew might be leaving. I am so happy she's gone now."

Bert smiled. " Your mum and sister will sure be happy to see you. Come on into the parlor."

When Bert and Michael entered the parlor Winifred's face lit up into a smile. "Oh, Michael! I'm so happy you're home! "

Michael hugged his mother. "Me too! Mum, why did you hire Miss Andrew? She was absolutely horrid!"

"I had no idea she would hurt you and your sister. Your father had her as a nanny when he was your age."

Jane's eyes grew wide in horror. "You mean Grandmother and Grandfather hired that wicked old witch to take care of Daddy?"

Winifred nodded. "He never once mentioned anything to me about Miss Andrew being abusive only that she was very strict."

At that very moment Mr. Banks came home for lunch.

"What's gone on here? Where's Miss Andrew?"

"The police took her away George." Ethel said,

"What? Who will take care of the children?"

Jane smiled through her tears."Mary Poppins is back Daddy!"

George was shocked to see his daughter crying. "What's the matter Jane?"

Winifred looked at Mary Poppins. "Would you please take the children to the nursery Mary Poppins? I think I need to have a private talk with my husband."

Mary Poppins nodded. "Of course. Come along children. Spit spot."

Once the door closed behind Mary Poppins and the children Winifred sat down on the couch and massaged her temples. She all of a sudden felt a rather horrible migraine coming on.

"How could you do this George?"

Mr. Banks stared at his wife, Ethel and Bert. "Do what?" No one answered my question about what happened to Miss Andrew."

"I fired her George."

"Fired her? That was a mistake Winifred."

"I beg to differ." Ethel snorted.

George Banks looked at his neighbor. "Why is that so Ethel?"

"She hit your daughter right in front of me George and Jane is very afraid of her."

Mr. Banks's jaw dropped. "We can't be talking about the same Miss Andrew."

Winifred nodded and glared at her husband. "How could you let us hire someone who is so cruel and abusive George?"

"The children have to have discipline Winifred."

"I will not standby and let our children be beaten George! Discipline is good but Miss Andrew should never be a nanny ever again. She must have been like that when you were younger…. Don't you remember?"

George shook his head. "Not in the least bit. And how are there any guarantees that Mary Poppins will be here for a long time? She just left us without much of an explanation."

"Well she's back now and I hope she'll be here to stay. She has done wonderful with the children."

"I haven't seen much of that." George scoffed.

"You know something George, I think you need to really reconsider how your actions affect your family." Ethel said.

"Stay out of this Ethel!"

"She's right George." Winifred whispered.

" Your family is miserable George,when on earth are you going to wake up and realize that?"

"Please leave!" Mr. Banks roared.

Ethel kissed Winifred's check. "Bye Winifred."

"Thank you for your help Ethel and you too Bert." Winifred reached out and gave Ethel's hand a gentle squeeze.

Bert tipped his hat."Not a problem Mrs. Banks Anything for my good Friends Jane and Michael."

Within a few minutes of Ethel and Bert's departure Mary Poppins reentered the parlor.

"If I dare say I think that young woman who just left is correct Mr. Banks."

Mr. Banks glared at Mary Poppins. "Why did you leave without giving us a reason?" He demanded.

" I never explain anything. I"m back now that's all that should matter."

"And we're so happy you've returned Mary Poppins. We've terribly missed you. We do hope you plan to stay."Winifred looked at Mary Poppins hopefully.

Mary Poppins nodded and then returned a glare at Mr. Banks.

"If it's any consolation when we came to visit you at the bank you didn't look the slightest bit happy to see the children or like you wanted them to be there."

"The timing of your visit was not the best Mary Poppins."

"They only showed interest it what you do for work Mr. Banks, they're very curious children."

"They also get into a lot of mischief which is why we hire a nanny."

"Jane is very observant you know. Don't you agree Mrs. Banks?"

Winifred nodded.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mr. Banks demanded.

"Don't you ever stop to think that Jane and Michael want to be loved? After we got home from the bank she pulled me aside to talk to me privately and told me that it appears to her that you don't love them. You're horribly blind if you don't see that sir. This family is quite fractured if you want my honest opinion. It's a terrible terrible shame."

With that Mary Poppins left the room and George and Winifred were left alone.

"That's absolutely not true Winifred."

Tears of frustration started to fall down Winifred's cheeks. "Yes it is George. If you weren't so busy working all the time I think you would definitely notice it. What happened to the beautiful future I wanted for this family? I feel like that doesn't exist anymore or maybe it never existed to begin with."

Mr. Banks's jaw was scraping the floor. "Excuse me."

"I think you heard what I said George."

"it's simply not true Winifred."

"As Mary Poppins just pointed out you're completely blind if you don't see it! What happened to the man I married George? That's far from the person you are now. This job at the bank has completely changed you and for the worse!"


	9. Admission (deleted scene)

Admission

A Mary Poppins/ Oliver Crossover

Notes: I own no characters from either show. I can't decide if this should be set post musical or if it be should be a deleted scene. In it Jane will have a talk with her mother and Mary Poppins about the abuse she and Michael endured while Miss Andrew's care. Also thank you to Melissa Stammer Runde for this suggestion!

It was a sunny Wednesday morning around 9:15am and Mary Poppins was getting Jane and Michael Banks ready for their outing.

"Where are we going today Mary Poppins ?" Michael asked.

"To the other side of town. I want to introduce to some you have never met before."

"Have you ever met them?" Jane asked.

" Perhaps. Let's get going. Spit spot!"

Jane and Michael exchanged a glance between each other. "Where could we be going?" Michael asked his sister.

"Haven't got a clue."

Once they got to the other side of town Mary Poppins led them to a dark alley way and down a stairwell into an underground hide out.

"Ello an who might you be?" A bearded gentleman asked.

"I 'm Mary Poppins and these are my charges Jane and Michael Banks.'"

"Pleasure's all mine! Boys! Come on over here! We have guests."

Several young boys came up to greet Mary Poppins,Jane and Michael tge one who looked to be the oldest extends his hand to Jane. "It's nice to meet you! I'm Dodger."

Jane crinkled her nose at the notice of Dodger's dirty nails but took habd & shook it. . "I'm Jane, it's nice to meet you too."

Michael tugged at Mary Poppins's sleeve. "Father would never approve Mary Poppins,it smells rancid down here. How long must we stay?"

"Be polite Michael, we shan''t be here for too long." Mary Poppins chided.

Dodger led Jane over to a corner where two girls were sitting.

"These girls are Nancy and Bet, they're good friends of ours."

" How old are you love?" Nancy asked Jane.

Jane look at the stranger shyly. '10."

Bet smiled. " Don't be shy. We're not gonna hurt ya. What brings you here?"

"We're playing a game with Mary Poppins. I'm not exactly sure what it's all about. What do you do for work Nancy?"

" I work at the tavern across the street as a bar tender. All of Fagin's boys here are pick pockets."

Jane's nose crinkled in disgust. " Father would never approve, he works at the bank and tries to teach us about saving our money."

There were a few moments of silence and Jane noticed a bruise on Nancy's cheek. " I do not mean to be rude but what happened to you?"

" Bill and I got in another fight last night."

Jane's jaw dropped. " How horrid. I'm so sorry."

Bet regarded the young girl sadly. "Dodger& I keep telling her to leave him but she won't listen to us."

"I'll stay with him as long as he needs me." Nancy responded.

Jane looked shyly down at the ground.

"What's wrong love?" Nancy asked.

"We have something in common." She whispered.

"You're too young to be dating boys aren't ya?"

Jane nodded. " My brother and I were abused by our nanny Miss Andrew. I have bruises just like you do Nancy."

"Jane, it's time to go." Mary Poppins called.

Later that evening Mary Poppins took Jane into the parlor. Her mother was sitting on the chaise lounge.

" Did you enjoy the outing Jane?"

Jane nodded. "Mary Poppins, why did you take us to Fagin's hideout today?"

"I wanted to show you that everyone comes from different situations and backgrounds."

"Nancy was telling me how she's abused by her boyfriend Bill. Dodger and Bet want her to leave him but she refuses. She looks very sad." Jane said.

"Sounds like there's more than one person who can be referred to as the Holy Terror." Mary Poppins said.

Winifred patted a spot next to her on the chaise. "Sweetheart, Mary Poppins and I wanted to talk to you a little bit more about the abuse you and Michael suffered under Miss Andrew's care."

Jane sat down next to her mother and immediately curled into her side. "Oh, Mommy, why did you hire that wicked old witch? She was absolutely horrid to us!"

Mary Poppins nodded. " We know that Jane. Would you care to go into a bit more detail."

Tears welled up in Jane's eyes. " She beat us with belts and switches when we didn't behave. I was telling Nancy that I have bruises just like she does."

" Where are they darling?" Winifred asked.

Jane slowly rolled her shirt sleeve up revealing two large welts on her arm. "She gave these to me for running away from her in the park before the constable arrested her. I have some other ones ones on my back from other times when I was naughty."

Winifred gathered her daughter in her arms. " If you had come to me sooner your father and I would have fired her a lot faster."

"I was too afraid she would beat me more for telling you she was hurting us. I think you were a bit afraid of her too, weren't you Mommy?"

Winfred nodded. "She was very intimidating. I was afraid to say anything that might offend her."

"Why was that?"

Winifred shrugged. " I haven't got a clue."

Jane looked from her mother to Mary Poppins and back again. "Do you both suppose that Miss Andrew used to beat Daddy when he was younger?"

Winifred and Mary Poppins exchanged a glance.

"I certainly would not put it past her." Mary Poppins scoffed.

" Mommy, why would he keep that a secret from us?"

Winifred sighed. "As I told you before Jane, he's a man and a proud one. I think he didn't want to tell us because doing so might make him look weak."

Mary Poppins nodded in agreement. " Men are also not very upfront with their feelings either."

Jane glanced at Mary Poppins. " If you don't mind me briefly changing the subject Mary Poppins are you in love with Bert?"

Mary Poppins waved her had dismissively. "That's really none of your business Jane and has nothing to do with the issue at hand."

"I think you're in denial!" The look in Jane's eyes was challenging.

"I'll appreciate you dropping this subject. Spit spot."

Jane folded her arms. " Oh, all right." She then looked at her her mother. " Will Miss Andrew be going to jail for a long time Mommy?"

Winifred shrugged. "All I do know is that she should never be allowed to be a nanny again. She'll be just as abusive to other children If she stays longer in that profession. I think we should sue her for the way she hurt you and Michael."

"What about her wages m'am.. You paid her didn't you?" Mary Poppins asked.

"If we take her to court we hope to get restitution for the abuse. I am not sure she should be paid for all the harm she has done to my children." Winifred looked at Mary Poppins. " Is that a good way to handle it Mary Poppins?"

Mary Poppins nodded." Perhaps you should all look into going to see a therapist. It may help to talk to someone professional."

"Can we Mommy?"

"I suppose it couldn't hurt." Winifred said.

Jane kissed her mother's cheek. " Michael and I love you so much Mommy."

" I love you both very much my beautiful girl. Miss Andrew is gone for good now . You won't have to be fearful of anything anymore."

Once Mary Poppins and Jane went back upstairs to the nursery Winifred decided to do some investigating. She immediately dialed George's parents. Her mother in law picked up on the first ring.

" Hello Banks Residence."

"Hello Betty, this is Winifred."

" Why hello dear. It's been awhile since I've heard your voice. How are George and the children?"

Winifred sighed. " Things could be better.. a lot better. I really wish they were."

"What's the trouble?"

"Well our nanny Mary Poppins left temporarily and we hired Miss Andrew to replace her."

Her mother in law was silent.

"Betty, are you there?"

"Yes, dear. I'm just so surprised you'd hire Miss Andrew. I figured you'd have a lot more common sense than that."

Winifred was shocked by this comment. " What are you talking about?"

"George never told you?"

Winifred inhaled deeply. "All he ever said was that Miss Andrew was his nanny forty years ago and that she was referred to as the Holy Terror."

"She didn't hurt Jane and Michael did she?"

Winifred was suddenly overcome with emotion. "Yes. I fired Miss Andrew as soon as I was told Jane was being abused. Michael was at boarding school at the time I found out about the abuse."

Elizabeth Banks cleared her throat.

"It's horrible the children had to be in that awful woman's care for even a second. It's hard to believe that people would even still hire her to be a nanny. As I was saying before I am shocked that you lacked the common sense to even consider that Winifred."

Winifred suddenly felt dizzy and grabbed the edge of the couch for support. "So he was abused by her too?"

"Yes, dear, he was. . You father in law never saw the after math of the abuse but I certainly did. I had to tell him to lie to people and say he walked into doors."

" Why on earth would you keep her employed if you knew he was being abused?"

"Your father in law thought the abuse was good character building I suppose and also that George needed discipline. He refused to fire her though I requested it numerous times."

"I can certainly see where my husband gets his stubbornness from." Winifred said.

" How is Jane doing dear?"

"Oh, Betty, she just showed Mary Poppins and I her bruises. They are absolutely awful." Winifred suddenly started to cry.

"Don't fret. Perhaps you should go see a family therapist."

"Mary Poppins did suggest that."

"She sounds like a very wise nanny. We really should have had George see a therapist all those years ago but we never did. Perhaps we should all go together."

" I think that's a good idea."

"I think I am long over due for a visit."

Winifred smiled." That would be delightful. When can you & William come?"

" William won't be coming. I think I need to spend some time alone with you and the children. How does Friday after school sound? We can go shopping and I can cook dinner for you. Mrs. Brill is long overdue for a night off."

"Jolly good. I'll let Mary Poppins know she'll have the afternoon off."

"She's welcome to join us too. I'd like to meet her."

"All right. We'll see you Friday Betty."

" Good night Winifred, sleep well dear."

The line went dead.

Winifred was infuriated with her husband had never told her he'd been abused but at the same time was grateful to her mother in law for filling her in.

'Oh, George why you can't you be honest with me?" She whispered to the empty room.


	10. Anything Can Happen If You Let It

Anything Can Happen If You Let It

Notes: I bet you can all guess which song this will reference. Hope you have all been enjoying this. It has been so much fun to write! Ethel Williams is my original character. I own no characters from Mary Poppins. Also I kind of switched things around a little and had Mary Poppins reappear before Let's Go Fly A Kite. Apologies if that confuses people!

After the disastrous conversation with her husband ended Winifred Banks went to her room to go lie down. She was mentally exhausted and her head was throbbing in the worst way imaginable.

After about fifteen minutes there was a light tap on the door.

"Mrs. Banks, are you alright?" It was Mary Poppins.

"Come in Mary Poppins."

Once Mary Poppins entered the room she took a seat on the chair near the vanity.

"That husband of yours has quite the temper dare I say."

Winifred smiled weakly. "I'm not sure how much of the conversation you heard before coming back downstairs but I am sorry for whatever you did hear. George didn't have quite the reaction I had hoped."

Mary Poppins waved her hand dismissively. "Worry not about me. Let's talk about you. I am concerned."

Winifred glanced up at her nanny. "You are?"

Mary Poppins nodded. "Quite."

There was a moment of silence and then Mary Poppins began to speak.

"It's none of my business really but if I may say your marriage seems to be in disarray."

Winifred nodded. "Yes, that's been the case for quite awhile I am sorry to say. It's gotten much worse recently."

"I've noticed that.. Especially after what happened when Jane and Michael tried to help you prepare for the tea party."

"I try so hard to please my husband but not one thing seems to satisfy him. It's getting exhausting Mary Poppins."

"One would you think you did something right by firing Miss Andrew.. Horrid woman!" Mary Poppins scoffed.

"Did I?"

Mary Poppins nodded. "Of course. You stood up for the safety of your children and that's very admirable. If only your husband could see things from that viewpoint."

"You have no idea how much I wish he'd agree with me but he refuses to."

"I think perhaps he might be afraid to admit that he was also abused by Miss Andrew. She was referred to as the Holy Terror for a reason you know."

"Why would he keep something like that a secret from me?"

"Men aren't aways so upfront with their feelings m'am. Have you attempted to address the tea party incident with him?"

Winifred shook her head. "No, Mary Poppins. I think based on what you witnessed downstairs you can see why I haven't been able to address that with him yet. Not to mention how I tried to discuss it with him before I sent out the tea party invitations. He didn't seem to listen to me then either."

"Are you afraid to?"

Winifred nodded."He's very set in his ways Mary Poppins. He treats his home life like he does his job at the bank. Everything has to be run with precision and order."

Mary Poppins raised her eyebrows. "That is far from the case, so I've also seems to me that before I answered Jane and Michael's advertisement you were having a hard time getting Jane and Michael to behave.

Winifred gave Mary Poppins a grin. " I can speak for myself and the children when I say that we're happy you're back. My husband probably has another opinion on that as well."

Mary Poppins nodded. " I am far from being able to help you fix your marriage Mrs. Banks..at least not completely but might I be able to say one thing?"

Winifred nodded. "Go on."

"Anything can happen if you let it."

Winifred gave Mary Poppins a strange look. "What does that mean?"

"From what I can see your husband has made you quite fearful to approach him."

Winifred nodded.

"You need to have more confidence you know."

Winifred sighed. "I know that Mary Poppins. I am afraid I've lost that."

"Why is that?"

"In the beginning of our marriage things went quite smoothly. Once he started working at the bank for longer hours that's when the distance started to grow between us."

Mary Poppins nodded. "That's where the struggle lies then?"

"Yes. I am busy too with all my play rehearsals but I make as much time as I can to spend with Jane and Michael. George does not really spend a lot of time with us."

"Is it agreeable that both you and the children feel that Mr. Banks doesn't love you?"

A tear dropped down Winifred's cheek. " Yes,Mary Poppins That's correct."

Mary Poppins stood up. "Just remember Mrs. Banks, anything can happen if you let it." With that she left the room.

Winifred let that phrase play over and over again in her head.

'Anything can happen if you let it."

At that moment she immediately decided that she needed to talk to her husband and try to save their fractured marriage. She only hoped that she'd be able to get him to listen.


	11. Fun On The Rooftops (Jane- Step In Time)

Fun On The Rooftops

Jane's reaction to Step In Time

Did I mention how happy I am that Mary Poppins has returned? Things were definitely not the same at all when Miss Andrew was our nanny. Thank goodness she is gone and Mary Poppins is back. Tonight we met some of Bert's chimney sweep friends. We went int the the house and they invited Mrs. Brill and Mommy to dance with us. Mommy looked happier than she has been in quite awhile and I was so happy for that. Daddy didn't look so pleased when he came throughout door. He has been under so much stress at work and he needs to loose up a f have a little fun. Daddy doesn't seem to like Mary Poppins or fancy the outings that she takes us on.

That song Step In Time is so catchy. I think it will be stuck in my head for days!


	12. Bridging The Divide

Bridging The Divide

A Mary Poppins Fan fiction

Notes: This is a deleted scene from the play after the scene when Winifred goes to the bank to stand up for George. With her new found confidence she once again brings up certain conversation topics with her husband and leads to difficult conversations. Rated Pg for mild language.

Winifred Banks had a new confidence about her and she had Mary Poppins to thank for it. She was no longer weak around her husband. She had surprised herself, her husband and the bank chairman when she had come to defend George.

When she went to her room to change there was a tap at the door. It was Jane.

"Mother, I think we should try to talk to Father about what happened to me and Michael when Miss Andrew was taking care of us."

Winifred nodded. " I quite agree darling. Let's go downstairs."

George was sitting in the parlor reading the newspaper on the chaise lounge.

" George, dear. Jane and I have something very important issue to discuss with you."

" If it's about Miss Andrew I don't want to hear it."

Winifred snatched the newspaper out of his hand. " You better damn well listen."

George looked up at his wife with utter surprise. " All right."

Jane looked at her father angrily and said in a matter of fact tone," Father, Miss Andrew is a horrible person."

" I refuse to believe that Jane. She taught me everything I know."

"Did she also beat you like she beat me and Michael?"

"What?"

"I think you heard what I said Father, you are just refusing to listen or see things from another point of view other than your own."

" How dare you accuse Miss Andrew of such a thing?"

" Accuse? You're a total ignoramus Father. I have the bruises to prove it."

" I'll have you take that comment back Jane."

Jane stomped her foot. "No,Father I absolutely won't!"

" George, the bruises are absolutely awful. Jane was afraid to come us because she thought it would lead to more beatings from Miss Andrew. Our children should never be afraid to talk to us about anything and it breaks my heart to know that Miss Andrew instilled enough fear in her to not come to us. The two of us should have really stood up to her."

" I refuse to believe that Winifred. What would we have said to her?"

Winifred glared at her husband angrily. " I don't know George. Don't beat our children would have been a good start."

Jane thrust her bruised arm in front of her father. " What more proof do you need than that Father? Honestly! Being with Miss Andrew was bloody hell in a hand basket! I could not be happier Mary Poppins is back and I hope she's here to stay!"

With that Jane stormed back upstairs to the nursery and slammed the door behind her do hard the house shook. Her parents were left alone.

" Why is she so stubborn Winifred?"

"She's not being stubborn George she's being honest. If anyone is being stubborn darling it's you."

George stood up and stared his wife straight in the face. " What is that supposed to mean?"

" You're being stubborn and you're not willing to see anyone's point of view besides your own. It's very frustrating!"

"Whose point of view are you expecting me to see?"

"Mine for crying out loud. I'm your wife George."

George grimaced. "Can we stop talking about Miss Andrew Winifred?"

"No, not quite."

Her husband was quiet.

Winifred softened a little. "George, why would you hide from me that Miss Andrew abused you? I had to find the information out from your mother.

" My mother lied to you. Miss Andrew never abused me."

"You're not being honest with me or yourself dear and I think you know it. Why else would that awful woman be called the Holy Terror?"Winifred softly touched her husband's shoulder and felt him flinch.

"Please drop this subject Winifred." George pleaded.

Winifred sighed. "All right. Let's move on to something else then."

"Such as?"

" The tea party that didn't happen for one thing."

George's eyes widened. "What?"

"Nobody came to the tea party George just like I suspected."

" That can't be true. How could something like that have happened?"

Winifred let out another frustrated sigh. "I don't know George. Perhaps it is because you refused to listen to me from the beginning when I said these people weren't my friends. I told you that I didn't want to send out the invitations but you didn't want to hear anything about it. Why would you want us to be around people who clearly do not like us?"

"I think the children need to be exposed to various people."

"It was a wasted effort George. Not only on my part but on Mrs. Brill's. She was disappointed at all that food she spent hours preparing had to be tossed out."

" I was disappointed with how the children made such a mess of the kitchen that day. Mary Poppins should have disciplined them instead of singing that ridiculous song about a spoonful of sugar."

"The children are much more happier when Mary Poppins is here George. She's much more pleasant than Miss Andrew."

George grunted but didn't respond.

"She suggested that we should go see a family therapist George."

" Of all the ridiculous things."

Winifred crossed her arms. "I don't find it to be ridiculous George. In fact I honestly think it will help us a great deal. Your mother agrees and she said her and your father would also come."

"Why did you have to involve my mother in this Winifred?" What goes on in this house is none of her business."

"Winifred's eyes blazed. " Of course it's her business George. She loves all of us very deeply and wants to help us."

George was silent.

" You know George.. What Mary Poppins said a few days ago about you not loving Jane and Michael could not be closer to the truth."

"Another ridiculous thing."

Winifred stomped her foot, not caring if she was acting like a child. "Damn it George! When are you going to get your head out of the clouds? Our marriage has been Rocky for the longest time."

" They agreed to give me a more flexible schedule at the bank. You were there. You heard what the chairman said. The board of directors agreed to it."

"They should have agreed to that a long time ago George and you jolly well know it."

"How on earth has our marriage been rocky Winifred? I don't quite understand."

"That's what you've turned a blind eye to dear. I feel the very same way the children do. The romance has faded from our relationship. You're completely ignorant if you have not realized that."

George was silent.

"Well?"

" I love you all very much Winifred."

"You've done a horrible job of showing it. Don't even try to deny that George."

George still remained silent.

" Please consider Mary Poppins's suggestion George. I truly think it will benefit all of us to talk to someone."

With that Winifred retreated from the parlor to start getting ready for bed.

George was then left alone with quite a lot to think about.


	13. Thank You Mary Poppins

Thank you Mary Poppins

Winds In The East Epilogue

Jane's Perspective

This year flew by so quickly and I can't believe it is Thanksgiving. My birthday was soon after Mary Poppins left so I am 11 now. Michael is turning eight in a few weeks. If there is one person I am thankful for it is Mary Poppins. I miss her terribly and wonder where the winds in the east have taken her now. I bet she is doing wonderful things for another family like she did for us.

I have to admit things were horrible in this house before Mary Poppins came. Daddy was always so stressed out and it had a horrible impact in our morale. Michael and I felt so ignored and unloved and I know Mommy did too.

Mary Poppins changed everything. She made everything fun… Even doing boring chores like cleaning up the nursery. She also taught Mommy a thing or two about being confident and she was able to march down to the bank and stand up for Daddy against the chairman.

Since then Daddy works until 4:30 and we spend every evening and weekend together. Mommy has gone back to auditioning for plays and I can't wait to see her next show.

Mary Poppins, wherever you are We are grateful for all you have done for us.

We love you. Thank you.

Love Jane


End file.
